Time Travails
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: When an incident with a magic spell and the Amulet of Juatchadoon results in three Doofenshmirtz's meeting, it'll take three times the Phineas & Ferb to stop their plan to rule all of time & space! Multiple Phineas/Isabella
1. Triple the Phineas, Triple the Ferb

Time Travails

Disclaimer: I do not own _Phineas & Ferb, _they are the property of Walt Disney Television and Dan Povenmire and Jeff " Swampy" Marsh.

Before I begin this story, I'd like to include a quote from Dan Povenmire from the movie magazine for _Phineas & Ferb: Across the 2__nd__ Dimension,_ regarding the "time-shift" episodes:

"And it's fun because we get to have Phineas & Ferb interacting with Doofenshmirtz, because we don't have the same rules as we do for "this" time and "this" place [where they live on the show]."

Keep that in mind if any of you decide to write stories in any of those time periods (and you will).

* * *

><p><strong>1542, Tri-Province Area, China: <strong>

"I wonder what they want us for?" Phineas said to his step-brother Ferb. Both kids had been summoned to the palace and the triangle-headed kid was unsure why.

"Maybe they want to thank us for saving China and locating Master Perry," he suggested, but Ferb just shrugged his shoulders in response.

Both boys eventually arrived in the middle of the palace. There, they saw Regent Monogram, co-ruler of the area, accompanied by his assistant, General Carl, & Princess Isabella. Phineas noticed the kimono-clad girl was smiling and seemed happier than usual.

"Ah boys, glad you could come," Monogram began "first off, I'd like to thank you for helping us capture Doofus Khan and ending his threat to the province."

"Happy to help sir," Phineas replied.

"And your idea to build a 'great wall' to keep out future intruders has also proven very effective as well."

"Thanks sir, although it's not quite finished yet," Phineas said "I'd say we'll have it done in maybe another 2 to 3 years, give or take. Hopefully it won't take much longer than that."

"Yes, yes," Regent Monogram replied "anyway, let me get to the real reason I called you here. As you may know, I'm getting on in years, and I won't be regent forever."

"Don't say that sir, you've got plenty of years left," Gen. Carl chimed in.

"Thanks for your optimism, Carl, but I know I won't be around forever, and if die, then Princess Isabella will have to rule alone, and she's not quite prepared for that," Regent Monogram continued "so, we've talked and have come up with an effective solution. As you may know Phineas, the princess is quite fond of you."

Phineas looked at Princess Isabella, who waved to him and blushed.

"I like her too sir."

"Good," Regent Monogram continued "because the princess has asked me to ask you to marry her."

"Come again?"

"Not now, but in a few years time," Monogram explained "if you marry the princess, you will become the new regent. I know Isabella will be happy, and I think you'd make a fine successor."

"Just think of it Phineas," Princess Isabella said, putting her arm around him "you'd be regent of the entire Tri-Province Area; with your brilliant mind and my compassionate rule combined, we could usher in a new era of greatness for China."

Phineas said nothing, but looked towards the princess, who gazed at him with excited eyes. He glanced towards Ferb, who blinked a few times, but otherwise said nothing. Then he looked towards Monogram & Carl, who had looks of anticipation of his answer.

"Would I still be able to build things with Ferb?" he asked.

"I don't see why not," Regent Monogram replied.

"In that case, sure, I guess that would be fun," Phineas said "I'll have to discuss it with my family first, but otherwise, I'd be happy to succeed you."

"Excellent," Regent Monogram said "Gen. Carl, make it official."

"Yes sir," Gen. Carl replied, pulling a scroll and quill pen from his armor. "Okay, let me just look this over. Alright, both of you sign here please," he said, handing the parchment to Phineas & Princess Isabella, both of whom signed it. "Now it just needs your signature sir," he added, before Regent Monogram signed it. "Okay, it's official, Phineas will marry Princess Isabella in a few years, pending approval from his parents, and become the new regent."

"Oh Phineas, I'm so happy!" Princess Isabella said, running forward and hugging him "you're going to make a great future husband and regent!"

"Thanks princess," Phineas replied.

"All right boys, thank you for coming and agreeing to this," Regent Monogram said "you've made the princess very happy, and me as well."

"Glad we could help sir," Phineas said, as he and Ferb headed out "bye, bye princess" Phineas called back, waving to Princess Isabella before they headed out.

"I feel good about my decision Ferb," Phineas said "you and I can still make stuff, and if I'm regent, think of all the good we could do for China. Plus the princess seemed happy, that's always a plus, I suppose."

Before Ferb could say anything, both boys reached the outside of the palace, where they were accosted by a familiar figure.

"What did the regent want with you two?" Candace asked "did he punish you for building that giant stone warrior? Or making that pile of rubble?"

"No, he offered me the chance to marry Princess Isabella and become the new regent, when I'm old enough, of course," Phineas replied.

"What? You make potentially dangerous stuff and you get to be regent, while I don't and I get nothing?" Candace replied, shocked "I can't believe this, life is so unfair! I mean, why does my little brother get to be regent and I…" suddenly, a thought struck her.

"Wait, so you're telling me you're going to marry the princess and become regent. As in, the big cheese, the main man, the supreme ruler of the whole place?"

"Well, technically, I'd be co-ruler with Princess Isabella," Phineas explained.

" Whatever," Candace replied "the point is, you'd be in charge; and when you are, I hope you won't forget your loving sister, who was always there for you and always supported you."

"I don't know about the support thing, but sure Candace, I'll make sure you're well taken care of," Phineas replied "and mom & dad too, of course."

"Yeah, yeah, right sure," Candace said, uninterested "ooh hoo, my luck has finally changed. Soon, I'll be living the good life!"

"Well, I need to talk it over with mom & dad first," Phineas told her "if they don't approve, then I can't go through with it."

"Mom and dad will totally be on board," Candace said "the future of their daughter… I mean, youngest son, depends on it."

* * *

><p>A few miles away, meanwhile, a figure emerged from under the dirt.<p>

"Ha ha, they thought they could keep the mighty Doofus Khan in prison," the evil barbarian leader said "but they didn't consider the fact that I knew how to dig with a spoon. Now I'll rebuild my army and set forth my plans to conquer the Tri-Province Area! But first, I need a bath, my clothes smell like dirt," he added.

* * *

><p><strong>Many years earlier, the Tri-Kingdom Area: <strong>

In their backyard, the medieval versions of Phineas & Ferb were admiring their latest handiwork.

"It was lucky for us we found that blacksmith that was able to fix Excaliferb," Phineas said to his brother "now that the blade doesn't come off, this thing could be pretty useful."

"Phineas & Ferbalot!" their sister Candavere shouted as she came into the yard "you two better not be working on one of your crazy potions, because Jeremiah is coming over and I don't want you scaring him off!"

"Don't worry sis, we won't ruin your date," Phineas replied.

"You'd better not, or I'll tell mom!" Candavere replied, before heading back to the house.

A few moments later, a familiar figure flew over.

"Hey Phineas, what art thou doing?" Isabel the water sprite asked.

"Oh hey Isabel," Phineas greeted her "Ferbalot and I took the Excaliferb sword to the blacksmith's to get fixed. We figured we might need it in the future.

"Good to know," Isabel replied "say, you like magic right?"

"Sure do."

"Would you like to see a new trick?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

"Okay, check this out," Isabel said, and waved a small wand over herself "presto!" The water sprite was covered in a cloud of smoke, and when it cleared, she was still there, but was slightly different.

"Isabel, you're…human sized!" Phineas marveled "wow, that is neat. How'd you learn to do that?"

"Just a little water sprite magic," Isabel explained "but actually, I have something important to tell you. Phineas, I…"

"Phineas & Ferbalot."

All three turned and saw a beautiful young brown haired teen clad in a translucent dress standing nearby.

"The Lady of the Puddle," Phineas acknowledged her, "glad to see you again."

"Yes, it is, but if you don't mind, I was in the middle of something," Isabel chimed in.

"The evil wizard Malifishmirtz has returned and he is plotting a scheme that could spell doom for all of us," the Lady of the Puddle said "you must stop him before it's too late."

"How do you know this?" Phineas asked her.

"I'm a mystic being, we know all kinds of stuff," she replied.

"Sounds good to me; Ferbalot, I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas said excitedly, before moving his head back and forth "hey, where's Parable?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Parable the Dragonpus had reported to the tower housing his long-bearded superior, Monopunzel<p>

"Ah Sir P, glad you could make it," Monopunzel replied "we have reason to believe that Malifishmirtz is planning another scheme to conquer the Tri-Kingdom Area. Find out what's he planning, and put a stop to it. And while you're out, get me something to trim my beard."

Sir P saluted his boss and headed off. A few moments later, Carl the redheaded Paladin, showed up.

"Sir, I finished documenting the events of the search for Excaliferb," he said "although I did take a few creative liberties with things I didn't actually witness."

"Excellent work Carl," Monopunzel replied "some day, our descendants will read this account and learn of the heroic events that took place this day."

"Or see it as an incredible fantasy story," Carl noted.

"Yes, I suppose that's also a possibility," Monopunzel replied "now, check my beard for birds."

* * *

><p><em>Malifishmirtz evil tradesman association!<em>

"I'm glad I settled on that name so my jingle isn't so long," the evil wizard Malifishmirtz said from inside his castle "anyway, those fools may have foiled my plans with my meat minions, but I have a new plan that will guarantee my domination of the Tri-Kingdom Area!

But first, time to see what they're up too in my magic mirror," he added, gazing towards his mirror "hey, what happened to my magic mirror?"

"I took it out to be cleaned," came the voice of his Lawn Norm.

"Okay Lawn Norm, you need to inform me before you mess with my evil magical stuff," Malifishmirtz replied "No matter, I'll just use my magic crystal ball; it doesn't get as good of reception as my mirror, but it'll do."

The evil wizard looked through his crystal, and saw Phineas, Ferbalot, & Isabel heading through the woods.

"Once we pick up Bulavolus & Baljeetolas, we can get to work stopping Millifishmirtz," he said.

" Look, Phineas, about that 'thing', I wanted to talk to you about earlier…" Isabel chimed in.

"Wait until we find the others, then you can tell me," Phineas told her.

_I'd rather do it in private _the water sprite thought.

"So, those adventurers think they can stop me, do they?" Malifishmirtz asked "well, I'll take care of them when they arrive."

He pulled out a spellbook and flipped through the pages until he came upon one that was to his liking.

"Ahh here we go," he commented "hmm, it does mention that this is a pretty powerful and dangerous spell. Eh, but I'm an experienced wizard, and besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

><p><strong>1914, unknown trading post, Panama <strong>

"Ah, nothing like stopping for a sundae after finding another archeological treasure," Ohio Flynn said to his stepbrother, Rhode Island Fletcher. The two young archeologists were hanging out in their favorite hangout in Panama after having just retrieved a cursed necklace from a mummy.

"Hi Ohio," came a sweet voice. Ohio didn't even need to look up to know it belonged to Isabella, the boys' new ally.

"I packed a picnic lunch for our next expedition," she said "when do we leave?"

"Oh sorry Isabella, but me and Rhode Island just got back from an expedition, and we're really beat."

"I see," Isabella said, trying to conceal her hurt "well, maybe next time."

"I don't think that's going to work out either," Ohio said.

"Okay Ohio, what's going on?" Isabella interrupted "you say that I'm part of your 'team' now, but you haven't invited me on any of your adventures. Are you still mad because I double-crossed you during that whole thing with the Amulet of Juatchadoon? Because I apologized for that; I even made new business cards," she added, handing him a card that read "Isabella: loyal adventurer."

"No, I got over that."

"Then what is the problem?"

"The thing is…well, I really like you and…" Ohio paused to find the words "I'm afraid if you come with us, one of my enemies might use you to get to me. I don't know how I could deal with that."

"Aww, that's really sweet, but I can take care of myself," Isabella said confidently "besides, I'd be perfectly safe with the great Ohio Flynn & Rhode Island Fletcher watching over me."

"I guess you're right," Ohio said "I should start trusting you more. Okay, Rhode Island and I are heading out on a dig after we have some floats. We sure could use some food."

"I won't disappoint you Ohio!" Isabella beamed happily "and you'll see, you won't have to worry about me at all. But I appreciate that you do," she added, giving the young adventurer a tiny peck on his nose, causing him to blush.

"Okay, let me go pack one or two more things and I'll be ready to go," Isabella said, before she walked off.

Ohio watched her leave, then looked over towards his brother.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for a pretty face," he replied.

* * *

><p>Next time, Malifishmirtz's spell causes a chain reaction that will allow all of these characters to meet.<p> 


	2. Three Doofs Meet

**China. **

"So, you're going to marry the princess and become the new regent?" Linda asked her son.

"Well, not till I'm old enough, but essentially," Phineas replied.

"What do you think of that?" Candace asked.

"Well, we're very happy for you son," Lawrence said "it's not every young boy that gets to have his future decided for him. And what a successful one it is, too."

"Now, are you sure this is what you want?" Linda asked "you weren't pressured into this or anything."

"No, I've thought it over, and I like the idea of becoming regent," Phineas said "I could do so much good for China. And I do like Princess Isabella…"

"Not to mention all the good you could do for your family," Candace chimed in, with the others looking at her "hey, don't judge me, you were all thinking the same thing."

"You would make a good regent," Linda said "and anyway, this isn't all for a few years."

"That's why me and Ferb are just gonna live for today," Phineas said "and I can tell today is going to be great, barring the return of one of the country's greatest enemies or anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Panama. <strong>

Meanwhile, in another part of the trading post, Perry was visiting his superior for his latest assignment.

"Ah Agent P, I see you went straight with the fez this time," Major Monogram said "well then, we can skip right towards the business at hand. Our sources have informed us that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to rebuild the Amulet of Juatchadoon, although we're not sure why, since it didn't work out for him the last time. Anyway, stop him before he does."

Agent P nodded and headed off.

"Is it weird that we use a platypus to do everything for us?" Carl asked.

"No."

In the main room, Ohio, Rhode Island & Isabella were preparing to leave, when they were stopped by a familiar face.

"And where are you three headed?"

"Oh, hey Candace," Ohio greeted her "still looking for a big story."

"Yeah, I need something to bring home to Mom" Candace said "that's what we call our editor, 'cause she's like a mother to us; also, she's my actual mother. Anyway, can I tag along with you guys?"

"Sure thing" Ohio said.

"Great" Candace replied "something tells me that being with you guys will lead me to a huge story!"

* * *

><p><strong>Medieval Times <strong>

"There it is, Mount Doof," Phineas said to his motley band of adventures.

"I cannot believe we have to come here again," Baljeetolas commented "and without that bizarre squid-unicorn-girl hybrid thing to help us."

"Relax, this'll be easy," Bulavolus replied "we just go in, kick some wizard butt, and we're back home having grog in no time."

"And when we finish, I really have to tell you that important thing," Isabel added.

"Okay everyone, be prepared," Phineas said, seemingly ignoring her "we don't know what sort of terrible traps Malifiishmirtz has planned for us."

"If you stupid kids only knew," Malifishmirtz said, watching them through his magic crystal "wait, you didn't take my traps out to be cleaned, did you?"

"How would that even work?" Lawn Norm asked.

"Never mind," Malifishmirtz said "it's time for the fun to begin. And by fun, I mean fun for me, not them."

* * *

><p>A few moments later, our heroes found themselves facing a long hallway filled with traps, ranging from wall-mounted arrows to a pit of crocodiles.<p>

"Any suggestions on how we can get through this?" Baljeetolas asked.

"Relax, we've got Excaliferb," Phineas told him "with it, nothing can hurt us."

"I hate to correct you, but that is a sword, not a shield or armor, or anything else that could save us from certain doom," the nerdy elf reminded him.

"Maybe so, but it's still powerful," Phineas said "lead the way Ferbalot."

Wielding the sword, Ferbalot led the charge through the trap-laden hallway; as Phineas had said, the traps seemed to have no effect on him, and, as the others followed behind, they too were fine. After jumping the alligator pit and avoiding a pair of crushing walls, the heroes made it to Malifishmirtz's chambers.

"Okay guys, time for the big confrontation" Phineas told them "some dramatic music would be really good now. Any of you guys know a lute player?"

* * *

><p><strong>Panama <strong>

_Doofenshmirtz top-secret hideaway! _

In his secret hideout, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was showing off his newest accomplishment.

"Check it out Norm, I rebuilt the Amulet of Juatchadoon," he said "and it only took me two hours and a lot of glue."

"I don't know why you bothered, seeing as what happened last time," Norm said.

"I know it seems weird, but trust me, I have big plans for this thing," Doofenshmirtz told him.

Just then, Agent P arrived.

"Perry the Platypus? How did you find my secret hideaway? I really need to get a new one of these," he said "well no matter Perry the Platypus, I have rebuilt the Amulet of Juatchdoon and you can't stop me from…um, is it supposed to do that?"

Doof noticed that the amulet was glowing in his hand, but he didn't know why.

* * *

><p><strong>Medieval times, several seconds earlier. <strong>

"It's over Malifishmirtz!" Phineas said, as the heroes confronted the evil wizard.

"Over for you, maybe," Malifishmirtz replied "behold my newest spell and the source of your doom!"

The wizard activated his staff and fired a blast, but instead of hitting them, the blast veered upwards and began creating a portal.

"Hmm, I don't think that was supposed to happen..."

* * *

><p><strong>China <strong>

Phineas & Ferb were back to working on the Great Wall, when they were greeted by a special guest.

"Princess Isabella, what are you doing here?" Phineas asked "and shouldn't you be under guard?"

"I've been allowed more freedom since Doofus Khan is locked up," she explained "anyway, I just wanted to ask you what flowers you'd like at our wedding."

"That's not for several years."

"I know, but it's never too earlier to start making preparations," she explained "so anyway…what is that?" she added, gesturing towards the swirling mass in the sky.

"Looks like rain," Phineas said "we'd better get you home, princess."

* * *

><p><strong>Panama <strong>

The amulet shot out a ray, creating a similar swirling vortex to the ones the others were seeing.

"On second thought, maybe rebuilding this thing was a bad idea," Doofenshmirtz commented.

* * *

><p><strong>Medieval times <strong>

"I don't remember the book saying anything about a vortex," Malifishmirtz said, as he watched it get bigger "maybe I should've read the fine printttt…" he was interrupted as he began being sucked into the vortex.

"Everyone quick, grab onto something!" Phineas ordered.

The kids did, but the vortex's pull was too strong; Ferbalot jammed Excaliferb into the ground and held on, but the vortex starting pulling him and the sword in nonetheless.

"Hang on Ferbalot, I'm coming!" Phineas said, grabbing his brother's arm. However, the pull was just too strong and both were pulled into the mysterious swirl.

"Oh no you don't!" Isabel shouted "no crazy vortex is taking away Phineas before I tell him how I feel!" With that, the enlarged water sprite jumped into the vortex as well.

"I cannot believe this is how it ends!" Baljeetolas whined.

"Eh, I had a good run," Bulavolus added, before both also were sucked in.

* * *

><p><strong>China. <strong>

"Phineas, help!" Princess Isabella shouted, as the vortex began pulling her upwards.

"Hang on princess, I've got you!" Phineas said, grabbing her arm, while Ferb held unto him and the Great Wall "and Ferb's got us. So everything should be…"

"A ha!"

"Doofus Khan!" Phineas & Princess Isabella exclaimed.

"That's right, and I'm back for revenge… what the heck is that, a tornado or something?"

"Look, I'm not sure how you escaped from jail, or found us, but we're kinda busy here," Phineas said "could we maybe do this later?"

"Sure, let me check my…wait a minute, no we can't!" Doofus Khan replied angrily "I mean, you're all here now, so why should I come back later?"

"Well, we're trying to keep from being sucked into that thing," Phineas explained, gesturing towards the vortex with his nose.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me help you...not!" Doofus Khan said, beginning to loosen Ferb's grip on the wall.

"No!" Phineas & Princess Isabella screamed, but it was too late; the last finger came away and the three floated upwards.

"Have fun wherever that thing takes you," Doofus Khan mocked "I'll be busy ruling…hey, what are you doing?"

Ferb had grabbed the barbarian's leg and now, he too was being dragged upwards into the mysterious vortex towards an unknown fate.

* * *

><p><strong>Panama. <strong>

"You know what, no amulet is worth this hassle," Doofenshmirtz said, tossing it to the ground. The beam continued to emit from it, however, still creating the vortex. Suddenly, something emerged from it, landing on Doof.

"Okay, that was weird," Malifishmirtz said "I'm never doing that again. Hey, where am I?" Then he heard groaning from underneath him "what the?"

He looked down and saw what he was sitting on "wait, is that me? How is this possible?"

He got off himself, with the 1914 Doofenshmirtz dusting himself off.

"Oh man, that was a load off. Thanks a lot…me?"

"I'm as confused as you are man," Malifishmirtz replied.

"Could this day get any weirder?" 1914 Doofenshmirtz asked.

As if to answer his question, another figure tumbled out of the nearby vortex.

"Ow! Thanks for letting me go, kid!" Doofus Khan yelled into the swirling mass, before getting up and looking forward "whoa, freaky."

Meanwhile, Agent P had been hiding when the vortex started and peeked out to see not one, but three Doofenshmirtz's. He knew he had to figure out how this happened and stop it before they had a chance to work together, or who knows what could happen.

* * *

><p>Next time, Ohio &amp; Rhode Island meet themselves from other time periods. And the Chinese &amp; Medieval Candace &amp; Perry investigate the portal, with predictable results.<p> 


	3. Phineas of three worlds

Elsewhere, Ohio, Rhode Island, Isabella, & Candace were riding down the river on a steamboat run by Buford & Baljeet.

"I love the smell of a new adventure in the morning," Ohio said happily, before taking in a large whiff "smells good."

"Are you and I smelling the same thing?" Baljeet asked.

"This journey promises to be a big one," Ohio continued "it's a rare antique vase made by the ancient Mayans, but they say it's kept in a big temple filled with booby traps and guarded by a powerful spirit. So, business as usual for us."

"I hope it turns out like you said," Candace told him "I really need a big story. I can't go back to covering flower shows."

"Yup, I have a feeling today is going to be our greatest adventure ever," Ohio said confidentially. Just then, a swirling vortex appeared in the sky several feet away. "Whoa, what's that?"

"Could be a tornado," Buford suggested "maybe we'd better turn back."

But Ohio ignored him, noticing as several figures fell from the mystery vortex and landed in the river.

"Hey, someone's over there!" he said "we need to see if they're all right."

"Are you crazy? I am not getting close to that thing!" Baljeet told him.

"How about if we double your pay?" Ohio asked.

"Let us go help them!" Baljeet said happily, moving the riverboat towards the figures.

* * *

><p>While that was going on, Chinese Phineas was checking on his friends.<p>

"Are you all right, princess?"

"I'm fine," Princess Isabella replied "but where are we? And what happened to Doofus Khan?"

"I don't know," Chinese Phineas admitted, before turning to his stepbrother "Ferb, you were holding on to Doofus Khan, where is he?"

"I must admit, I lost my grip on him," Chinese Ferb replied "he could be anywhere."

"Well at least we're safe," Chinese Phineas said, before noticing something "hey, there seems to be more people over there. Did you notice them before Ferb?" Chinese Ferb shook his head "I wonder who they are."

"Maybe they can help us," Princess Isabella suggested and cupped her hands over her mouth "hey, over here! We need help!"

"Hey, you guys hear that?" Medieval Phineas asked the others. His group had also landed in the water, but were several feet or so away from their Chinese counterparts.

"Yeah, sounds like someone's asking fer help," Buvalvous replied.

Medieval Phineas looked over and saw the others, but couldn't get a good look at them.

"There's three people over there, and they need our help," he replied "let's see what we can do."

They swam over, just as the riverboat was closing in on the Chinese crew.

"Here, catch this," Ohio said, throwing a life preserver, which was caught by his Chinese counterpart "and we'll pull you in."

"Phineas, I didn't know you could throw your voice," Princess Isabella said.

"I can't."

"But then how…?" she asked, but was interrupted when the life preserver was pulled towards the boat.

"Thanks for the help," Chinese Phineas said, not yet looking at his rescuer.

"It was no…" Ohio began, until he saw who was coming aboard. Both looked at each other for several seconds without saying a word.

"You're me!" both exclaimed.

"Two Phineases?" Princess Isabella asked, confused. Then she responded the only way she knew how; by fainting.

"Princess!" Chinese Phineas exclaimed, checking on her.

"Well, this is interesting," Rhode Island commented.

"You have no idea," his Chinese counterpart added.

* * *

><p>When Princess Isabella came to, she saw Chinese Phineas standing over her.<p>

"Oh Phineas, I had the weirdest dream," she said "I dreamed we were at the Great Wall, and Doofus Khan attacked us, and we were sucked into this weird thing and ended up in a river, and there were two of you. I'm just glad that everything is back to…" she continued "um, where are we?"

"I'm sorry to say princess, that wasn't a dream," Chinese Phineas replied. He stepped aside and Ohio Flynn came and extended his hand.

"Ohio Flynn, adventurer, at your service," he said.

Princess Isabella responded by fainting again.

"Does she always do that?"

"No, but she's been through a lot today."

"Good point," Ohio said "this is incredible! Who knew there was another me? But where are you from, and how did you get here?"

"That will have to wait until later Ohio, we still have to rescue those other figures," 1914 Isabella reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Ohio said, turning to Buford "full steam ahead."

* * *

><p>"Hey look, a boat!" Medieval Phineas said, noticing it "it's a weird looking one though. Maybe it's one of those Viking ships."<p>

"Phineas, since I don't know when we're going to get back home, I really think I should tell you what I wanted to say earlier," Isabel interrupted.

"Go ahead Isabel, you have my undivided attention."

"Okay, here goes," Isabel began "ever since our first adventure with Excaliferb, I've realized that, I…"

"Ahoy there, does somebody need a rescue?" Ohio called out.

"Oh come on!" Isabel yelled angrily.

"Hey Ferbalot, is that…me?" Medieval Phineas asked.

"It appears to be, although he's much better dressed," his stepbrother replied.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure Malifishmirtz had something to do with it," Medieval Phineas commented.

Soon the five were pulled unto the boat, where Ohio and the others noted their familiar resemblance.

"Another us?" Ohio said to Rhode Island "this day just keeps getting weirder."

"Okay, somebody want to explain what's going on?" Medieval Phineas asked "is this some kind of magic?"

"Yeah, how did we get here?" Chinese Phineas asked "and why are there three of us?"

"Rhode Island, I think we can put this mission on hold," Ohio said, "right now, we need to figure out what's going on here."

"Well, let me start at the beginning…" Chinese Phineas began.

* * *

><p>Back at 1914 Doofenshmirtz's lair, he was having a similar conversation with his counterparts.<p>

"Okay, so you're a wizard, and you tried to use a magic spell on your enemies, and it opened up a swirly thingy and now you're here?"

"I think that my spell, combined with your amulet, somehow created a rip in time that allowed us to meet," Malifishmirtz explained.

"Makes sense…I guess," 1914 Doof said "so, what do we do know?"

"Wanna get coffee?" Doofus Khan suggested.

"Do they have that in ancient China?"

"No, that's why I want some."

"But if they don't have it, then how can you…?" 1914 Doof asked "ooh, my head hurts."

"I have a better idea," Malifishmirtz chimed in "if we could open a vortex once, why not again. With our combined genius working together, we could take over all of time and space!"

"I'm usually more into pillaging and kidnapping princesses, but what the hey," Doofus Khan said.

"And I've got nothing better to do," 1914 Doof added.

"Excellent," Malifishmirtz said "now, let's see if this works."

He snatched the Amulet of Juatchadoon from his counterpart, held it aloft with one hand, then fired his staff at it. As expected, it created another swirling vortex.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," he said, going through it.

"So…what do you think he's doing?" 1914 Doof asked Doofus Khan.

A few moments later, Malifishmirtz emerged with a spellbook in hand.

"As I predicted, we can use this amulet to open vortexes in time," Malifishmirtz explained "and, with my advanced spellbook here, we can control it to open vortexes to whenever we wish. We can return to our own time periods to obtain what we need, then travel to other periods and take them over. Eventually, time as we know it will cease to be, and all that remains is Doofenshmirtz!"

"Sounds good to me," 1914 Doof said "let's get started!"

Realizing this would be harder than he thought, Agent P fled the lair and headed back towards the trading post, in hopes that Major Monogram would have some way to stop this plan.

* * *

><p>Next time, more of the time shifted counterparts have a discussion and the medieval &amp; Chinese versions of Perry &amp; Candace find themselves traveling through time.<p> 


	4. Candace & Perry's Bogus Journey

Elsewhere, the riverboat was also headed back towards the same spot, with the different versions of Phineas talking.

"So a vortex opened, we got sucked in, and here we are," Medieval Phineas finished.

"Hmm, sounds like a rip in the space-time continuum," Ohio mused "that can't be good." "Say, don't they say that different versions of a person from different time periods aren't supposed to see themselves or they'll explode?" he asked.

"Well, since the space-time continuum is out of whack, the rules have no doubt been changed a little," Rhode Island replied.

"Good point," Ohio said "but we need to get ourselves back to their normal time, or who knows what will happen."

"If I had to guess, I'd say all of time as we know it will collapse," Rhode Island told him.

In another part of the boat, Princess Isabella had recovered and had everything explained to her. She then sat down and had a conversation with her other counterparts.

"So let me get this straight," 1914 Isabella began "you're a princess, and you're a fairy?"

"'Water sprite', actually," Isabel corrected her.

"Wow, you other me's are awesome!"

"What does that mean?" Princess Isabella asked.

"It means you're great; like really, really great."

"I like that word 'awesome'," she replied "I've got to try and use that one."

"So, what's the deal with you and Phineas," 1914 Isabella asked "are you two…"

"Engaged to be married? Yes" Princess Isabella replied "well, not until we're old enough, of course."

"Lucky you," Isabel said "I used my magic to make myself bigger so I could be with him, but everytime I try to tell him how I feel, I get cut off!"

"Just keep at it," 1914 Isabella told her "if it's meant to happen, it'll happen."

"Thanks for saying that," Isabel replied "as fun as meeting you has been, I really can't wait to get back to my own time. I hope everything there is still the same."

"I agree," Princess Isabella added "Oh dear, I hope Regent Monogram isn't too worried by my disappearance."

* * *

><p><strong>China <strong>

"And you say there's no sign of her?"

"Sorry sir," Gen. Carl replied "she left to go visit Phineas & Ferb, but that was over an hour ago."

"I don't like this," Regent Monogram replied, as he walked out towards a balcony of the palace "it looks as though we have no choice; we need the help of Master Perry."

"But he's retired sir."

"I'm aware of that Carl," Regent Monogram said "but Phineas & Ferb were somehow able to reach him so they could save the princess. We too must find a way to get a message to the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness. Maybe with a catapult or something."

"Actually sir, there may be one way," Gen. Carl added.

"Then hurry man!" Monogram told him "the fate of China may very well rest in Master Perry's hands. Wait, do platypi have hands?"

Elsewhere, Chinese Linda & Lawrence were also worried about their missing sons.

"I can't believe the boys aren't back yet," Linda added, worried "Candace, have you seen your brothers?"

"I think they said they were going to go work on that 'great wall'," Candace replied "pfft, as if that will last."

"Go get them please, we're worried about them being out there."

"Fine, whatever," Candace said, leaving the house "I don't care if Phineas does become regent when he's older, this still isn't worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>Medieval times <strong>

While this was happening, Candavere was in the backyard, hanging out with her boyfriend Jeremiah.

"So Jeremiah, have you ever thought about maybe becoming a knight?" she asked.

"I dunno, the whole 'knight' thing isn't really for me," Jeremiah told her "I prefer travelling around, performing music for folks."

"Well sure, I love your music," Candavere told him "but if you were a knight, you'd get a cool looking suit of armor, and you could go around having great adventures and rescuing damsels…you know what, on second thought, being a knight isn't all that great."

"Would you like to hear my newest song?" Jeremiah asked her.

"Of course. Nothing could tear me away," she replied.

"Great, let me just get my lute," Jeremiah said, walking off.

Suddenly, a time vortex opened up underneath her, and she fell screaming into it.

"Okay, get ready for…Candavere?" Jeremiah asked, unsure where his girlfriend went "hmm, I thought she was going to listen to me play. Maybe she went back inside her house."

Jeremiah headed off to check on the location of his girlfriend. After he did, Parable arrived, having walked back from Malifishmirtz's castle. Seeing the time vortex, he knew what he had to do, and dived in, with it closing behind him moments later.

* * *

><p><strong>China <strong>

After much debate, Monogram decided to contact Master Perry via bow & arrow. An arrow with a message attached was fired at the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness. Master Perry was there when the arrow landed a few feet from where he was meditating. He picked it up and read it; realizing he was needed, he grabbed a kite and floated down, ready to help his country once again.

Meanwhile, Candace had made her way over to the Great Wall, but found no sign of her brothers.

"Oh, this is just terrific," she said angrily "you two better be around her somewhere, because I am not getting in trouble for this!"

She stood there, tapping her foot, as if waiting for them to come out, but they didn't.

"Now what am I supposed to tell mom & dad?" she asked "'sorry, but Phineas & Ferb seem to have disappeared into thin air.' Those two are sooooo busted when I find them. Oh well, at least things can't get any worse."

Just then, a time vortex opened up above her, and she felt herself being pulled upwards. She glanced up at the swirling vortex above her.

"Me and my big mouth," she replied, before screaming at the top of her lungs.

Master Perry, who was gliding on his kite, heard her screams and guided his kite towards her. However, it too was caught in the suction of the vortex, and both found themselves zooming upwards into an unknown fate.

* * *

><p><strong>Panama <strong>

"Okay, I'll just step through the vortex here into China, regroup my army, and join you guys later," Doofus Khan explained to his fellow Doofs. "China, here I…oof!" he was interrupted when Chinese Candace & Master Perry fell out and slammed into him.

"Ooh, where am I?" Chinese Candace asked, before noticing who she was sitting on "hey, aren't you that barbarian guy everyone hates?"

"Okay, that's a bit extreme. I'm sure some people like me."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Chinese Candace asked "where exactly am I? And why are there three of you?"

Before any of the Doofs could do anything, Master Perry grabbed Chinese Candace's hand, and before she could ask what was going on, ran towards the exit of the hideout, pulling her along.

"Stop them! If they escape, they could ruin everything!" 1914 Doofenshmirtz shouted.

"Forget about them for now," Malifishmirtz told him "they have no idea what's going on, and even if they did know, who would they tell? Besides, once our plan is complete, they'll be our slaves anyway."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Thanks for the help back there," Chinese Candace told Perry, as they made it towards the entrance to Doof's lair "I don't know what those ugly dudes were planning, but whatever it was, they clearly didn't want us knowing about it. I'm Candace, by the way."

She was greeted with silence "you remember me right? I climbed up your mountain, looking for my brothers. Speaking of which, I still need to find those two, so I can bust them. I wouldn't be surprised if they were involved in this somehow. If they are, they are in so much…"

The girl was cut off when she and Master Perry made it outside the lair. She noticed the lush forest of Panama and realized she had no idea where (or when) she was.

"Something tells me we're not in China anymore."

* * *

><p>Next time, the two Candaces meet and plan a time-spanning bust, while our heroes try to uncover Doofenshmirtz's plan.<p> 


	5. Double Candace means double trouble

Meanwhile, Candavere, who had fallen out of Malifishmirtz's rogue portal, was currently trudging through the jungle, with Parable leading the way.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she whined "all I wanted was to listen to Jeremiah's new song, and now I'm walking through some sweaty jungle in the middle of nowhere with a dragonpus for company!"

Parable looked over at her.

"Oh don't give me that look!" Candavere replied "you're a dragonpus, you don't do much. Ooh, when I get my hands on those brothers of mine, they are going to be in so much… ow!"

The redhead was cut off when she collided with someone. "Why don't you watch where you're going you…me?"

She was shocked to see she had collided with herself, or at least, someone that looked like her wearing a red dress and odd looking hat.

"Okay, it's official, I'm dreaming," Candavere said "all I have to do is wake up and I'll be back in my own house." The girl closed her eyes, then opened them again, but was surprised to find herself still in the forest, the lookalike girl still nearby.

"Wait, you're me?" Chinese Candace asked. "But…I'm me; how are there two me's'?"

"You got me," Candavere replied "one minute, I'm in my backyard waiting to hear Jeremiah's new song, and the next, this swirly thing opens up and I'm…"

"Hang on, did you say 'swirly thing'?"

"Yeah."

"I got sucked into one of those too," Chinese Candace explained "I don't know what it was, but I'm sure Phineas & Ferb are responsible!"

"Okay, this is just too weird," Candavere commented.

While the two teenagers tried to make sense of things, the two platypi approached each other. Master Perry seemed a little off put by his medieval counterpart, but eventually realized they needed each other to figure out what was happening. He nodded, and Parable took the lead, with both running off into the forest.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Chinese Candace asked "you're just going to leave us out here with who knows what?"

"Let's follow them," Candavere suggested "maybe they'll lead us to our brothers. Then maybe we can get an explanation for what's going on here, as well as give them a double busting."

"I like the way you think," Chinese Candace replied "and your dress."

"Thanks, I like yours too," Candavere added.

"It's silk; we have tons of the stuff" Chinese Candace explained "now, let's go before we lose those platypi!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the 1914 Doofenshmirtz's headquarters, his other counterparts were returning with various items.<p>

"Okay, I got everything I needed from my castle," Malifishmirtz replied "including my faithful Lawn Norm."

"My name is Lawn Norm," the large robot replied.

"Oooh, I like him!" 1914 Doof said, before turning to Norm "he might put you out of a job."

"He may be large, and have a beard, but…" Norm said, then stopped "wow, I haven't really made a good case for myself, have I?"

1914 Doof shook his head no & Norm walked away sadly. Moments later, Doofus Khan returned.

"Okay, I got my army pretty much ready to go, but I couldn't rebuild my dragon."

"Wait, you have a mechanical dragon?" Malifishmirtz asked.

"Yeah, it was awesome. It had real armpit hair and everything," he added, getting weird looks from his cohorts "I was making it authentic," he explained.

"If you want, I could just conjure up a real dragon for you," Malifishmirtz suggested.

"Thanks, but I'd rather have one I can control," Doofus Khan explained.

"Okay then, check this out," Malifishmirtz said. He fired a beam from his staff at a nearby wall, and suddenly, a giant robot dragon, identical to Doofus Khan's original, stood there.

"Wow, thanks magical me!" Doofus Khan said excitedly.

"Okay, now that we're almost ready, we should decide what time period we want to conquer first," the 1914 Doofenshmirtz suggested.

"Obviously caveman times," Doofus Khan said "if we take over before mankind actually got started, then train them under our influence, then we'll already rule in the future."

"Let's put a pin in that one," Malifishmirtz replied "how about we conquer each other's worlds then see where we go from there?"

"Yeah okay," 1914 Doofenshmirtz agreed "it's not like Ohio Flynn or Perry the platypus can stop us anyway. Speaking of which, I wonder where he went?"

* * *

><p>"So if I understand you correctly, which is hard since you don't talk, Doofenshmirtz has teamed up with two different versions of himself from other time periods and is planning to conquer all of time &amp; space," 1914 Major Monogram asked Perry, who simply nodded.<p>

"That isn't good sir," 1914 Carl explained "if what Agent P says is true, it could cause a rip in the space-time continuum, causing all of existence to be destroyed. Or, so I've heard."

"Great googly moogly!" Monogram replied "Agent P, I don't know how this time rift occurred, but you need to find out and stop it, then restore things back to how they were. Oh, and make sure you don't step on any butterflies when you do, or who knows what could happen? We could all have gills or be born with tails or something freaky like that."

"Sir, it's possible that if there are other versions of Doofenshmirtz, there may be other versions of Agent P," Carl explained "perhaps, if he could find them, they could join forces and fix things."

"I was just about to suggest that Carl," Monogram replied to his intern "go do what Carl said Agent P" he added "and remember, the fate of everything is depending on you; so, no pressure."

After receiving his assignment, Agent P left the trading post and began to search for his other counterparts. He only hoped he could find them before it was too late.

Moments after he left, a familiar boat pulled up to the dock & a large party emerged.

"This is a great place to collect our thoughts and plot our next move," Ohio said "plus it serves really good ice cream."

"Ohio Flynn, always a pleasure to see you again," 1914 Lawrence greeted him "and I see you brought guests. Having a family reunion are we?"

"You could say that."

"Excellent, let me get you some menus," 1914 Lawrence replied, heading towards the back.

"I do not wish to be a downer, but should we not be stopping Malifishmirtz & his other selves?" Baljeetolas asked "there is no telling what diabolical plans they are concocting."

"Quit yer whining!" Bulavolus replied, slapping the nerdy elf on the back "nothing's going on here, is it?"

"Relax Baljeetolas, I'm sure Ohio here knows what he's doing," medieval Phineas told him "besides, I think we'll be fine for a few minutes. What could happen?"

Suddenly, the roof of the trading post was ripped asunder, and the gang saw a giant dragon flying overhead.

"I could've told you that would happen," Baljeetolas added.

"Ha ha, how do you like my new & improved robot dragon?" Doofus Khan asked "well, it's not really new, it's the same as before; I didn't add anything to it, but it's still pretty scary huh?"

"Eh, I've seen scarier," Bulavolus replied.

"Really?" Doofus asked, seemingly hurt. "Well no matter, I didn't come here to impress you, I came here for something much more important."

Diving down, Doofus splintered the table, sending the group scattering. He then scanned the area until he found his target, scooping down and grabbing her in his metallic claws.

"Phineas, help!" Princess Isabella cried.

"Princess!" Chinese Phineas shouted.

"If you want her back, come to our hideout and get her," Doofus Khan told him "it's the old place downriver…you'll know it when you hear the jingle. Now then, as we say in China, auf weidersen" he added, before flying off, with Isabella screaming as he did.

"Hurry, we have to save her!" Chinese Phineas began to run after him, but Ohio grabbed him by his tunic.

"Look, I know you want to rescue the princess, and we will," Ohio told him "but we need to be cautious; he's obviously trying to lure us into a trap. I know, Rhode Island & I have been in quite a few."

"So, what do we do?" Chinese Phineas asked.

"We give him what he wants, or rather, make him think we do," Ohio explained, before he noticed Candace running off "hey, where are you going?"

"Are you kidding? That thing is going to give me my biggest story ever! Oh, and also I'll follow it and let you know where it takes the princess" she replied.

"Sounds good to me," Ohio said "just be careful."

"Please, you don't get to be a reporter like me by not being careful."

"I thought you were a reporter because your mother was the editor," Baljeetolas replied.

"I don't have time to argue with you, my scoop is getting away!" 1914 Candace told him before dashing out of the hut.

"Okay, while Candace tracks that thing for us, here's what we're going to do…" Ohio began.

* * *

><p>Next time, the three Candaces meet and end up in trouble, while our heroes make an attempt to rescue the princess.<p> 


	6. Rescue & massive battle

Candace pursued the robot dragon through the forest, snapping pictures of it whenever she could.

"I can't wait until mom sees this," she said "I'll be named reporter of the year for sure! Maybe I'll even get my own office, instead of having to use the broom closet!"

She snapped another pic of the dragon, flying close overhead "that's right, keep flying," she said "you have no idea that you're bringing me closer to fame & fortune. Yes, nothing can ruin this, nothing!"

Of course, this Candace has the same luck as her mainstream counterpart, so the instant she said that, she immediately collided with something.

"Me and my big mouth."

"Hey, another of us" came a familiar voice. A very familiar one, in fact.

1914 Candace looked up at what she hit and saw herself; or rather, she saw two of herself.

"Let me guess, you guys are me from other time periods, right?"

"That's right" Chinese Candace replied "what is up with your outfit? Those are the most boring colors I've ever seen."

"This is what all reporters wear."

"Re-porter?" Candavere asked, confused.

"Never mind," she replied "look, I'd love to stay around and talk to you guys about how cool we all are, but I have a story to get" she explained.

"Hey, do you know where Phineas & Ferb are?" Chinese Candace asked "we need to find them so we can totally bust them."

"They should be coming here pretty soon" 1914 Candace replied, when she noticed Candavere looking at her camera.

"What's that?"

"It's a camera," she explained "it takes pictures of things. Here let me show you," she added, snapping a photo of Candavere.

"Ahh, quit stealing my soul with your evil magic device!"

"What? No look" 1914 Candace said, showing her the photo.

"So that thing makes pictures of whatever you point it at?" Chinese Candace asked.

"Pretty much, it's….hey!" she shouted when Chinese Candace grabbed it from her.

"Oh ho ho ho,with this thing, Phineas & Ferb are so busted!" she said.

"Hey, who said you could borrow that!" 1914 Candace added, grabbing it away.

"Hey, join us and bring your camera thing with us," Candavere interrupted "then all three of us can participate in the bust of the century."

"Sorry, not interested."

"Not interested? Do you hear yourself?" Chinese Candace asked "look, I don't know what your versions of Phineas & Ferb are like, but you're one of us. Busting is in your blood, it's who you are; you can say you're not interested, but you know that you can't help yourself. You gotta bust Phineas & Ferb, 'cause they're always doing stuff that you know is dangerous and mom never sees it. Join us ugly-dressed Candace, you know you want to."

"I…I…" 1914 Candace began, before a smirk crossed over her face "you're right! I have nothing against Ohio or Rhode Island, but I can't turn down the chance to help myself. I will help you two bust your brothers, and I know exactly how to do it…what do you mean 'ugly dressed'?"

* * *

><p>About 10 or so minutes later, Doofus Khan returned to the secret hideout with his prisoner &amp; promptly secured her to a chair.<p>

"I wish I had thought of this when I kidnapped her the first time," Doofus Khan said, as he tightened the knots on her bonds "would've saved me a lot of pain."

"You won't get away with this!" Princess Isabella said "Phineas, and to a lesser extent Ferb, will come to rescue me!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Malifishmirtz asked her "that's exactly what we're hoping for; you're simply the bait in our little trap."

"See, when your little triangle-headed savior and his pals come to rescue you, we'll be waiting for them," 1914 Doofenshmnirtz explained "and then we'll have all of you in one big swoop."

"And with all of you destroyed, there will be no one to stop us from conquering everything!" Malifishmirtz explained.

"Except Perry the platypus."

"Right, we can't underestimate him," Malifishmirtz said "well, we'll take care of him next."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the three Candances had managed to make their way into Doof's hideout.<p>

"I told you I could find this place again," Candavere told the others, "good thing me & Parable left tracks when we bolted from this place. Hmm, I wonder where he went off to?"

"Worry about him later, we need to concentrating on busting, remember?" Chinese Candace told her counterpart.

The three slipped inside and hid as the Doofs' outlined their plan.

"Okay, so when the little kids show up, I'll have my Mongol hordes at the ready," Doofus Khan said.

"Right and I'll have…Norm I guess," 1914 Doofenshmirtz added.

"Lucky it's just us three in here, so we can loudly explain our evil plan and no one else will be aware of it," Malifishmirtz told them.

"So that's their plan," 1914 Candace said "well I'm not going to let them get away with this! I'll take some pictures and warn Ohio & Rhode Island," she added, preparing her camera.

"Are you crazy? Your soul stealing device will give us away!" Candavere yelled, as she grabbed for the camera.

"I already told you, it doesn't steal souls, and give that back!" 1914 Candace replied, struggling with her.

The two continued to struggle, with the camera's flash blinking on and off.

"Hey what's that constantly blinking flash of light over there?" 1914 Doofenshmirtz pointed out.

"Might be a firefly," Malifishmirtz replied "go check it out Lawn Norm."

The massive mechanical man lumbered over to where the three Candaces were hiding, just as the reporter one managed to reclaim her camera.

"I don't care if you're me, keep your hands off!" she told Candavere moments before a large shadow loomed over them. "Wow, it sure got dark in here all of sudden."

Chinese Candace looked up at the source of the darkness and tapped her reporter counterpart on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" she asked, with Chinese Candace grabbing her head and turning it towards Lawn Norm, who now was standing over their hiding spot "oh, that explains it."

All three girls screamed and attempted to run for it, but the giant robot easily grabbed them and lumbered over to the Doofs.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Malifishmirtz said "looks like a trio of spies."

"It's that annoying reporter," 1914 Doofenshmirtz commented "and two more of her also, I guess."

"That's right, and we overheard your little plan!; well, the end of it anyway," Candavere said proudly "and we're not going to let you hurt Phineas & Ferb."

"Yeah, that's our job!" Chinese Candace added.

"Very touching, too bad the three of you won't be able to stop us," Malifishmirtz told them, then turned to Lawn Norm "tie them up, until we decide what to do with them."

Lawn Norm then dropped the three, with several of Doofus Khan's men grabbing them and beginning the process of binding them.

"Hey, let go of me!" Candavere shouted, as she struggled against her captors "you won't get away with this!"

"Actually, we kind of will," 1914 Doofenshmirtz explained "see, no one else knows about our trap but you."

"Oh yeah," Candavere replied sadly.

"Good job Lawn Norm" Malifishimirtz said.

"Yeah, keep up the good work, and regular Norm might be out of a job," 1914 Doofenshmirtz added.

Standing nearby, the regular Norm lowered his head sadly and walked off.

* * *

><p><em>Doofenshmirtz's time-shifted hideout! <em>

"Okay, that was the jingle that Doofus Khan was talking about," Chinese Phineas said, as he and his brother prepared to sneak into the hidden cave base "you ready Ferb?"

Ferb nodded. "Then we've got a princess to save!"

The two snuck into the base, which they noticed was mostly enveloped in total blackness. Except for a little light, which was focused on Princess Isabella, tied to a chair in the center of the room & gagged.

"Princess!" Chinese Phineas exclaimed happily "don't worry, we'll have you loose in a second."

As he and Ferb ran over, the princess began to make loud muffled noises from beneath the cloth tied around her mouth.

"You don't need to worry, it's just us" Phineas said, as he and Ferb arrived next to the chair "now let's just get you untied here…"

Still however, Princess Isabella continued to try and gain her love's attention. "Okay, princess, here you go" Phineas said, as he pulled off her gag.

"Phineas, it's a trap!"

Indeed, the moment after she said that, the lights came back on, revealing the three Doofs, Lawn Norm, & and group of well-armed Mongol soldiers surrounding the boys. Phineas also noticed that his sister & the two other Candaces were sitting in a corner of the lair, tightly bound & gagged.

"I knew your love for the princess would lead you fools straight into our trap," Doofus Khan said "now we'll destroy you and take over the world and there's nothing you can do to stop us."

"Wait, how come there's only two of them?" 1914 Doofenshmirtz wondered.

"Yeah, where's the rest of you?" Malifishmirtz asked.

"Oh, they're just waiting for the signal," Chinese Phineas said "now seems like a good time; hit it Ferb!"

Ferb pulled a tiny gong from his robe and rang it. Suddenly, the side of the lair blew open with Medieval Phineas, Ferbalot and their friends rushing in.

"And don't forget about us!" Ohio said, as he swung in on his bullwhip.

"Big deal, now you're all here, so we can eliminate all of you," Doofus Khan said "attack!"

His Mongol hordes rushed forward, but found themselves overwhelmed by Medieval Phineas and friends.

"How is it that we are easily fighting off this many warriors?" Baljeetolas asked.

"Who cares?" Buvalvous replied "save a bunch of 'em for me!"

"Eat water!" Isabel said, pointing her wand at one of them, only to find that nothing happened "hmm, that's odd."

The Mongol warrior bore down on her, but was quickly subdued by a kick from Medieval Phineas.

"Oh Phineas, you rescued me!" a love struck Isabel said.

"Think nothing of it," Medieval Phineas replied "I just wonder why your magic didn't work. Maybe it has something to do with your size."

"Oh, I just remembered!" Isabel said "when…"

"Tell me later Isabel, we have villains to stop," he interrupted her.

"Okay this is getting pathetic," Malifishmirtz said "Lawn Norm, stop them!"

"I'm helping!" Lawn Norm said happily, and reached down to grab them. Unknown to him, however, the three Perrys had made their way back into the base at that moment. Seeing the kids in danger, 1914 Perry produced a rope from his fedora and handed it to his counterparts. Master Perry held it on one side, while Parable held the other end; when the Lawn Norm came by, they pulled the rope taut.

"Whoa!" Lawn Norm yelled, as he fell to the ground, smashing Doofus Khan's army in the process.

"Wow, that was an incredible convenience," Ohio commented.

"Oh that's just great!" 1914 Doofenshmirtz said.

"All right, you little kiddies may have beaten those guys, but now you must deal with me, and all the powers of…that hot place," Malifshmirtz said before tapping his staff on the ground. The magic emanating from it caused him to grow in size. He then fired a beam from the staff at the three Perrys, sending them scattering.

"Malifishmirtz listen, if we don't go back to our own times, the space-time continuum will be ripped in half," Medieval Phineas explained "everything as we know it will cease to be."

"Except for me of course," the sorcerer said "and when that does happen, there'll be a new world- a Doof world!" He fired a beam, causing the heroes to scatter.

* * *

><p>In the final chapter, our heroes must battle the giant Malifishmirtz, rescue all three Candaces and find a way to restore things to normal. Will they be able to? Read on to find out.<p> 


	7. Time Enough as Always

"If we can get a hold of the Amulet of Juatchadoon, we might be able to use it to send him back where he came from" Rhode Island suggested.

"To do that, we'd need some kind of magic to hold off his," Medieval Phineas explained "and we don't… oh wait, Isabel! She's magical."

"I can't be of any help," Isabel said sadly "my magic is only good as a water sprite, not a human."

"So just turn back into a water sprite," Medieval Phineas suggested "I never did understand why you made yourself bigger in the first place."

"It's because…well…I like you," Isabel explained "I found myself attracted to you after our first quest, and I wanted to spend more time with you. So I found this spell that would make me human sized, hoping we could be together."

"Gosh, I don't know what to say," Medieval Phineas replied "I like you too, but I like you for who you are, water sprite or human. We'll figure out some way to overcome the size difference."

"Oh Phineas!" Isabel exclaimed happily "you've made me the happiest water sprite ever. And now Malifishmirtz is in for some trouble. Shrink!"

Using her powers, the girl reduced herself to her original size, then fluttered out to face the giant sorcerer.

"Okay Malifishmirtz, now you have to deal with the powers of a water sprite, enhanced by the power of love!" Isabel exclaimed, moments before the evil wizard swatted her away like a fly.

"Isabel!" Medievel Phineas cried, rushing over and checking on her.

"The power of love isn't quite as strong as I thought," she said weakly.

"Okay, this has been fun & everything," Malifishmirtz began "actually, it hasn't, but it's time to wrap things up." He pointed his scepter at them "hope you enjoyed existing, 'cause that's over," he added, before firing wildly, causing the kids to duck for cover behind whatever they could find.

Realizing they had to act, the Perrys decided to strike while Malifishmirtz was busy. They ran over to where the Amulet of Juatchdoon was lying, and one of them pointed it at Malifishmirtz, but it didn't work.

"Nice try Perry the platypi," said a recovered Doofus Khan "but you need his spellbook to make that thing work properly. And I'm not telling you that it's on the table over…crud I just did, didn't I?"

Master Perry grabbed the book and the amulet and headed over towards the kids, while Parable and regular Perry stayed behind to fight off the remaining Doofs.

"Ha ha, it won't be long now, and then you kids will be history," Malifishmirtz said "you get what I did there, that was a pun on the word 'history', which can mean…"

"We get it," Ohio replied, uninterested.

"I guess this is it for us," Buvalvous said "before we're sucked into a void and turned into nothingness, I'd just like to say, it's been an honor to serve with all of you. Even the nerd archer."

"I also agree with what my bully companion said," Baljeetolas added.

"Usually at this point, some kind of last minute plot contrivance happens that allows the heroes to get the upper hand," Chinese Phineas said.

Suddenly, Master Perry appeared with the amulet and book; "like that, for instance."

"What do we do with these?" Ohio asked.

"I believe Malifishmirtz used his magic to focus through the amulet, creating the time vortexes which started this whole mess," Ferbalot explained "so we can use them to restore things back to the way they should be."

"Yeah, but we'd need Malfishmirtz's magic for that," his brother said "and I don't think he's going to help us."

"Just find a return spell and read it when I give the signal," Ohio said "I'll get us the magic we need."

He emerged from their hiding place "hey big and ugly, looking for me?"

"Actually. I was looking for all of you, but you'll do," Malfishmirtz replied "say 'so long.'"

He fired a magic beam, with Ohio producing the Amulet from behind his back and using it to absorb the beam; "now!" he shouted.

"Medieval dweller, hear my plea, return to your time…uh, thee," Medieval Phineas read.

Suddenly, a time vortex opened up near Malfishmirtz.

"Done in by my own magic spells; there's a lesson here somewhere," Malifishmirtz said, before the vortex began pulling him in "no! Noooooooo! Curse you Parable the dragonpus, even thought you had very little to do with thisss!" he exclaimed before he was sucked into the portal.

Doofus Khan & Doofenshmirtz, who were still busy dealing with the other two Perrys', took notice of what happened and saw their magical counterpart get sucked back to medieval times.

"Ooh, that can't be good," 1914 Doof commented.

"We'd better get out of here," Doofus Khan agreed.

However neither one got very far before the remaining Perrys quickly tied them together.

"Well, this blows," 1914 Doofenshmirtz commented "quick Norm, untie us."

"I would, but apparently, I'm not as useful as that giant me" Norm replied "why don't you get him to untie you."

"I would, but he's broken…oh, you were being sarcastic on account of how I kept insulting you," 1914 Doof replied "yeah, in hindsight, that wasn't a great idea."

"Good plan other me," Medieval Phineas congratulated Ohio "but how come everything else isn't going back to normal now that Malifishmirtz is gone?"

"I'm not sure," Ohio said "but I suspect the Amulet may hold the key."

"Well, I guess that's everything," Chinese Phineas added, before hearing the muffled & annoyed noises of the three captive Candaces "Oh right, we were so busy fighting for our lives, we forgot to free them."

"Hang on sis, we'll have you loose in a minute," Chinese Phineas said, as he pulled the gag down.

"You two are so busted when we get back to China!" she shouted "when mom and dad find out what you've done to the timestream, they'll…never believe me, will they?"

"I'd say no."

"Man, and I was so looking forward to seeing you brats get what you deserve," Candavere said as soon as she was able "oh well, right now, I just wanna get back home."

"I wish we knew how to do that," Medieval Phineas said.

"Actually the solution has been under our nose the entire time," Rhode Island explained "since the Amulet of Juatchadoon served as the conduit that allowed our various selves to meet here, destroying it should restore everything back to normal."

"That seems remarkably convenient, but let's try it," Chinese Phineas commented.

"But first, how bout some goodbyes?" Ohio said.

* * *

><p>The group of kids and platypi gathered outside Doof's headquarters to say their farewells to each other.<p>

"So long other me," Ohio said "it was cool meeting you; too bad none of us will remember any of it."

"Take care Ohio Flynn," Chinese Phineas said.

"So long Princess," the 1914 Isabella said "you take good care of your Phineas."

"Oh, I plan to," Princess Isabella replied "and you take care of yours."

"And I'm looking forward to seeing how things with my Phineas work out," Isabel added.

"Well other me, it's been fun," said Candavere to her Chinese self.

"If you want, I could send you one of my silk robes," the Chinese one suggested.

"Yeah, can't travel through time, remember?" Candavere replied "besides, we won't remember this conversation anyway."

"Oh yeah."

The Perrys said nothing, of course since they couldn't talk, but the modern one tipped his fez to his other counterparts. Master Perry bowed in response, with Parable not really sure how to respond.

"Hey, I know we probably won't remember any of this, but how about a picture?" 1914 Candace asked.

Everyone agreed and gathered together so she could snap one last picture of all of them.

"Say 'time travel.'"

"Time travel!"

"Okay, Master Perry, do the honors," Ohio said.

Nodding, the platypus master smashed the Amulet on the ground. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and then…nothing.

"Whoa, I had the strangest dream," Ohio said moments later "I dreamed there were other versions of us from different time periods and we had to join forces to stop three versions of Doofenshmirtz."

"Me too," Candace said.

"Yeah, and me," Isabella added "weird huh?"

"Maybe the adventuring life is starting to get to us," Ohio said "we could use a vacation; I hear Brazil is nice this time of year."

"I've always wanted to go there," Isabella said.

"Then its' settled, off to Brazil!" Ohio replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Ancient China<strong>

"Ooh what happened?" Phineas asked, as he and other Chinese versions woke up next to the Great Wall.

"I remember coming to visit you, and then, nothing," Princess Isabella said "although I had this dream that there were other versions of us, and I was kidnapped, but you rescued me, and we battled a sorcerer version of Doofus Khan."

"Hey, I had the same dream," Phineas said "I wonder what it means?"

"Perhaps we need to lay off the egg fu yung," Ferb suggested.

"Come on Phineas let's go back to the palace," Princess Isabella said "I hope Regent Monogram hasn't been too worried about us."

* * *

><p><strong>Medieval Times<strong>

"Wow Ferbalot, I had the strangest dream," Phineas told his brother "but it all seemed so real. Could it have been a vision of something that happened?"

Ferbalot just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, weren't we fighting Malifishmirtz? Where'd he go?" Isabel asked, looking around.

"I guess we won," Phineas replied "and hey, you're back to being small! That's good, I like you that way."

"You do?"

"Sure, you water sprites are amazing!"

"Oh Phineas" Isabel replied, visibly blushing.

"Jeez, get an inn you two" Buvalvous commented.

* * *

><p>Back in his castle, Malifishmirtz was recovering from being sucked through the portal.<p>

"Ooh what happened? I feel like I traveled to another time period, then was sucked through a vortex back to this one, losing all my memories in the process. Man, that was oddly specific."

He walked over to his magic cauldron where he could see the others. "Enjoy your victory while you can, because soon, I shall regroup, and nothing will stop me from…you know what; I can't do this on an empty stomach. I'm getting lunch, then revenge" he added, before heading off for a snack.

* * *

><p><strong>Panama<strong>

"There, our plane to Brazil is all packed," Ohio said "this should be a fun, and hopefully adventure free trip."

"Right, nothing but relaxation for us," Isabella added.

"Hey guys, check this out," Candace said. The three kids headed over to see what she wanted.

"I got my film developed earlier, and I thing they did a bad job, because there's clearly something wrong," she explained, showing the pictures.

Indeed, many of them featured scenery, but little else. But the oddest was one that showed Ohio, Rhode Island, Isabella, & that fez-wearing platypus posing for a picture, but there was clearly a large gap between them. Equally odd was the fact that they were resting their elbows on something, but it didn't appear in the shot.

"Hmm odd, I think I'd remember taking this picture," Ohio said "and it's like something was taken out of it. But how, and why?"

"Perhaps there are some things we were not meant to know," Rhode Island commented.

"That or there's something wrong with the darkroom at the newspaper," Candace replied.

"Let's go with that one," Ohio said "come on, let's just go and forget about for right now."

So they headed off into the plane and prepared for their trip, their experiences with their other counterparts only believed to be a dream. Such was the case in the other time periods as well, their meeting and subsequent friendship and battles with Doof considered just a story concocted by their minds. Perhaps it was for the best that they not remember, as doing so could threaten the stability of space and time itself.


End file.
